The Princess Of Ravenclaw And The Jester Of Gryffindor
by HallowThorn
Summary: Rosa Everglade is just starting her third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but after a string of dark magic arises her life is thrown onto a chaotic road that takes her through hell and back.
1. An Interesting Year Indeed

Hey this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so please go easy on me.

* * *

><p>"Now remember Zelania don't socialize with any blood traitors and do <em><strong>NOT<strong>_ let anyone know of your blood heritage do you hear me?" My adoptive mother asked me. Well, she wasn't really my adoptive mother. She just took me from Hillside orphanage, an orphanage that kept orphaned muggle borns away from muggle society so they would be less likely to expose the magical world. We let everyone think that I was her adoptive daughter but to me it felt a bit more like kidnapping. I stared up into the icy blue eyes of my 'mother'. Grace Fairfox, a pure blood enthusiast, she was a tall, grim looking woman who constantly looked like she was chewing a wasp, imagine what she looked like when I got sorted into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin like she wanted, I still have the scars. She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair that was in a bun. I quickly nodded my head and hurried away from her as I ran through the wall at Kings cross station and through to platform 9 ¾. Leaving my old life behind.

Now were are my manners, Old Fox features would kill me if I forgot them. I'm Zelania-Rose Everglade but everyone thinks my last name is Fairfox. So I guess you should call me Zelania-Rose Fairfox…..that's a bit of a mouthful so call me Rosa, that's what my friends do.

Speaking of them here comes one now. Jasmine Ravenkey. My year, A Gryffindor. She is one of my best friends, one of the two that actually know of my true blood heritage, quite short with emerald green eyes, that I swear change with her mood sometimes, and red hair. Jasmine bounded into the empty compartment I was currently occupying on the Hogwarts express. I have known Jasmine the longest because she too was an orphan but she kept getting moved from orphanage to orphanage so I shared a room with her at Hillside for two years when we were both nine before she moved again. Then at the sorting ceremony last year I heard her name be called and I couldn't believe it. We met up and got closer again. She introduced me to Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and all of the current weasleys, except Percy I kinda got into a bit of trouble at the start of the year BUT that's another story, and I introduced her to Luna.

Jasmine slid into the seat opposite me and grabbed her book from her bag before settling down. I raised an eyebrow. Ok the whole ignoring thing I'm used to. Apparently not seeing me for several weeks isn't that unbearable, but still that isn't the weird part. She would actually sit FREAKING STILL. But no Jasmine was practically jumping in her seat. It got so bad that I thought her black barn owl Hercules, who was snug in his cage, would fall off the seat. My own owl, Lyra a normal barn owl, was currently sitting on the back of the seat I was on, cocking her head at my red-headed friend.

"Ok either you just ate a load of marshmallows" Her muggle weakness "Or you just saw Harry" I pointed out.

Her emerald eyes quickly snapped up to me in a fierce glare and I returned it realising the answer. "Aha so it was Harry" I announced pointing at her.

A rosy blush adorned her face as she swaked my hand away from herself before replying "No it wasn't-". I didn't let her finish.

"Oh it so was" I literally leaped from my side of the compartment and kneeled next to her, Only vaguely aware I had knocked Hercules' cage onto the floor and he flew out of the cage with an appalled hoot and settled next to Lyra. "I know you saw him" I was now poking my friend in the side constantly as I repeated my previous statement with glee.

Jasmine, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the questioning as much as I was as she kept hitting my hand away. I went to poke her shoulder but she all but screamed "NO TOUCHIE" and next thing either of us knew we were on the floor laughing our heads off.

The door to our compartment slid open to reveal a shocked cyan haired girl. She stood in the doorway, looking down at us with dark blue eyes. Jasmine, being extremely embarrassed, quickly got back onto her seat and sent me, who was sprawled out on top of her, into the window. I fell to the floor as Jasmine sent me an apologetic smile.

"Do I want to know?" The cyan haired girl got my attention again. I stood up and examined her closely. The hogwarts robes, but a fellow Ravenclaw, her hair was a striking blue and was pulled back into a ponytail. She walked towards me with open arms and I gladly accepted her embrace.

This was Paige Penrose, my closest friend in Ravenclaw, and the other person to know my blood heritage. We met last year when I stopped a bleach blonde boy in our year *Cough* Malfoy *Cough* from picking on her because of her hair. She let me go and sat next to Jasmine, who had recovered her book and was now immersed in it. I sat back on my side and felt a scream rise in my throat as a black, furry lump landed on my lap. Babs. Paige's pet, a pitch black cat with piercing green eyes.

"Heya Babs" I cooed as I stroked the cats head before she returned to her mistress's lap.

"So how was your summer, Paige?" I asked as Lyra climbed on my shoulder, she is slightly scared of Babs and has a few missing feathers as a reason.

"Oh the normal, stuck at home with my mum but that's about it. Oh and Babs caught a fox" Paige replied casually.

This got Jasmine's attention "What?, Babs caught a fox?".

Paige laughed at her friends expression before nodding, confirming her friends thoughts. I chuckled as Jasmine slowly brought her gaze to her book, confusion still lingering in her green eyes. I then looked out the window. Babs was quite a vicious animal and I knew that, unfortunately so did Lyra, who was now curled up on my lap with her beak tucked under her wing. If only that unfortunate fox had been fox features herself. Would have made my life a whole lot easier. Speaking of which I was still sore from her last punishment.

The rest of the journey went smoothly. Paige and I talking and Jasmine occasionally adding a comment here and there. We were almost there when I had to get changed into my robes. I lifted Lyra off my lap and placed her back on the seat, Babs was already asleep so it was safe. I grabbed my bag from the rack above me and made my way out of our compartment and into the nearest bathroom. I locked the door and quickly put on my Ravenclaw robes. I looked in the mirror and scrutinised my reflection. Pale skin, jet black hair and violet eyes. I certainly wasn't the most common looking of girls. My eyes were a bright violet and my raven hair tended to bring out the paleness of my skin. I quickly french braided my waist length hair and walked down the side of the train. I approached my compartment when a disgruntled Lyra was shoved in my arms.

I looked up to find an ecstatic Paige in front of me, wearing a grin that couldn't possibly fit on her face. Babs was hefted into her bag, obviously not enjoying being woken up. "What happened?" I asked as Paige grabbed me by the shoulders and practically pushed me against the window of our compartment. I couldn't believe this! There. Sitting right there. Was my friend Jasmine Ravenkey a girl who wouldn't even put her damned book down for her two closest friends was sitting right there talking and laughing with Harry Potter. Harry FREAKIN Potter.

I turned to Paige who looked like she was gonna burst. "Again, what happened?" I asked as we walked down the side of the train, dodging the trolley where I was tempted to pull Paige away by her ear before she mugged them for all their pumpkin pasties.

After Paige's attention was directed back towards me she replied "Oh Harry just asked if he could talk to Jasmine and I grabbed Babs and Lyra as fast as I could to leave them alone. I mean do you know how long she has been crushing on him?". I could only nod as I knew, probably better than anyone, that my friend, the completely emotionless Gryffindor, was smitten with 'the chosen one'.

"So what now?" I asked, hoping she had a plan as Lyra hopped up to perch on my shoulder, I barely kept her in her cage and when I did she hated it….with a passion. My cyan haired friend gave me a smirk that sent a chill up my spine. This wasn't good.

"Well there is only one compartment with enough room for us both two fit in" She replied. She didn't mean...No. She did.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was roughly grabbed round the waist and thrown over someones shoulder. I barely had time to glimpse Lyra fly off my shoulder. My eyes widened as I got an eyeful of give away ginger hair. I was vaguely aware that the train had stopped as I struggled. My captor then proceeded to walk get off the train, not bothering to duck in the slightest so I hit my head on the doorway. As I let out a scream I heard the person chuckle but after a knee to the chest they stopped. I got tired of struggling and went limp in their hold, ignoring everyone's weird looks, I rested my head on my hand as my elbow rested on their back. I wasn't worried. I have a pretty good idea who this was…..this isn't the first time.

"Having fun?"

I looked up to see a familiar smirking red-head, carrying a blue haired girl. Fred. So if Fred was there then that meant that...

"George?" I called sweetly over my shoulder, though my eyes were burning holes through Fred's head.

"Yes?" He replied, completely oblivious.

"Kindly put me down please" I asked, trying not to sound as though it was through gritted teeth.

"Nope" I gave him a chance. I glanced over to see Fred smirking at me as Paige hit her fists against his back.

"Hey George, do you know why I have some lessons with you?".

"Oh here we go" He muttered as he shifted my weight on his shoulder "Yes because you Dumbledore thought you needed a challenge because the first year course was to easy for you".

"And what classes are they?".

"Charms and Care of magical creatures".

I smirked and in the corner of my eye I saw Paige freeze as she tried to bite Fred. "And what did I do last year to Filch that you and Fred thought was 'Bloody wicked'?". A victorious smirk came to my face and I directed it to Fred.

"Um oh the time you got that huge bird to fly through the window and attack-" He abruptly stopped in his tracks and I could feel him tense under me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor on my back, groaning in pain may I add, as Paige was sitting next to me, trying to get Babs to calm down. I looked at the twins and noticed them trying to sneak away silently but oh I had another idea.

"So boys did you know that Babs caught a fox during summer?" This got the exact reaction I was hoping for. Both pairs of brown eyes widened as I turned to Paige. "Release the cat!" I declared, laughing as the twins tried to shoot stunning spells at the black bundle of fluff. Oh this was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

* * *

><p>HT<p> 


	2. Animagus?

I walked into the great hall, a bit late. I had missed Dumbledore's speech and now everyone was eating. I looked towards the Ravenclaw table and I couldn't see a single speck of cyan hair. Paige was known for not socializing much so I wasn't worried much. I then casually walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat down between Ron and Jasmine.

"Nice to see you dropping in Rosa" Jasmine commented as she ate her chicken.

I usually ate on the Gryffindor table with the trio and the twins and I think either the teachers don't know or don't care.

"Where's Bluey?" Ron asked, referring to Paige. Usually I would laugh at that remark as it causes my friend to go ballistic but there was one thing he did that irked me. He talked with his mouthful. Now don't get me wrong I'm not prissy at all but when you were brought up by a high class hoighty toighty hag like I was you tend to pick up some habits.

Actually, after I looked around, I saw that I wasn't the only one grossed by his behaviour. Hermione was looking at him with a death glare and I'm sure steam was coming out of her ears. I chuckled as I leaned back into Jasmine, who wasn't pleased with the personal contact, and away from Hermione as she proceed to scold him and hit him with her textbook.

I ignored his pained squeals as I reached forward to grab an apple when my hand was slapped away. I pulled it back and rubbed it as my violet eyes landed on the culprit. George.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"That" He said pointing to the apple I reached for "Is mine" He grabbed it and proceeded to take a bite out of it.

I rolled my eyes. Not this again. The twins thought that since this was the Gryffindor table and I was a Ravenclaw I couldn't eat anything. Every time….except Christmas. That's actually when I met all this lot.

I just sighed dramatically as I stole Rons plate of food.

"Hey!" He protested.

I looked at him and smiled innocently "Ronald, close your mouth you'll catch flies" I told him as I started to eat.

He continued to look at me aghast before he grabbed another plate and started to pile it to the sky with an assortment of food.

I turned back to my two best friends and stuck my tongue out at them before returning to a conversation with Jasmine about this muggle book series.

Dinner went quickly and I soon found myself awake at three am..again. You see ever since I was younger I had this bizarre sleeping pattern. I'm a night owl but I also am a morning person. I would stay up really late then rise with the sun and never feel tired.

I got up from my bed and quickly changed from my pajamas to a pair of leggings and a long sleeved blue top, long hair in a french braid. I slipped on my ugg boots before I snuck out of my common room and up to the astronomy tower. Even though it was a very restricted area I always went there on clear nights. I loved the view, you could literally see for miles and all you could see was untouched green scenery, and it was the only place in Hogwarts that you could clearly see the stars without any light pollution like I was used to. With my real parents.

I guess now would be a good time to let you in a bit more about my life. I'm a muggleborn and Well you see my parents knew about magic because they were friends with Cedric Diggory's parents. The thing was when Voldermort, don't really give a shit about using his real name to be honest, first rose to power my parents didn't see the danger they were in and kept to their normal lives. That was their downfall.

Deatheaters came in the night and murdered my mother. The first time I saw the killing curse. I had come in as they had let the curse off. The bright green flash blinded me and her body fell to the floor and I ran to it, crying and begging her to wake up. One of the death eaters was about to use the cruciatus curse on me but a voice called out.

"Expelliarmus"

I sat down on the steps at the edge of the astronomy tower and let the memory take over me.

I remember looking at him in shock. My father had always abused me and never cared about me but he had just saved me.

"Stupify!" He yelled at the death eaters that came towards me, sending them all away. He then ran at me and grabbed my wrist before proceeding to drag me out of the house and towards the trees near our house. My little legs tried their best to keep up with him but I ended up stumbling a few times but my Father pulled me back up and we carried on running.

He swung me around to face him as soon as he thought we were safe. I had never seen him like that. His face creased with worry and his eyes filled with tears.

"Run, Rosa. Please run" He pleaded as he shoved something into my hand. I looked at him and I just shook my head. After everything he did, he was my only family left and even at eight I didn't want to leave him. My answer only seemed to stress him out more as the sounds of angry voices came closer. He closed his eyes and grabbed my shoulders tightly, bending down to my height. I looked at him and saw his eyes, the same unusual bright violet as mine, alight with fury and concern.

"Zelainia-Rose" He bellowed " Listen to me you run, you do not stop or turn back alright, you keep moving, change if you have to but you never stop fighting". He pushed me forward then and I listened. I ran as fast and far as my legs would carry me, even when I heard my father's blood curdling scream. I was young and I soon got tired so I climbed a tree and hid.

I stayed quiet until I saw a man, with long blonde hair, walk into the clearing below me and start looking around angrily.

"Where is she?" He yelled. I shrunk back into the trunk as I realised he was looking for me.

"I won't tell you" A weak voice croaked out.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. My father was there, held up by another two men in black capes and silver masks. His hair was tussled and out of place, His body was alive with vivid red marks and grazes. This wasn't the man I grew up knowing, so strong and dominant, this was a man who had been broken. He had lost his wife and people were after his daughter, you couldn't blame him. It scared me so much because my father always told me to fight and stand up for myself, But he had given up the fight. When I was young he always told me

"It's not the size of the wolf in the fight

It's the size of the fight in the wolf".

I always found it ironic.

The blonde haired man seemed to have little patience as he turned back to my father and held up his wand "Crucio" He yelled.

My father fell to the floor and writhed in agony as his screams filled my ears and I clamped my hands over my ears.

"CRUCIO!"

The screams worsened and my Father's back arched up until I was sure it would break. The man suddenly lowered his wand and Walked up to my Father, a now heaving and panting mass on the floor.

"You know, Stephen, we will find her and the prophecy will come to pass" He chuckled as he poked my Father with his foot.

"Burn in hell, Lucius" My father spat.

The man seemed unaffected "Pity, I'm already there".

Then he raised his wand and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!".

And for the second time that night, a green flash blinded my vision. I opened my eyes cautiously and again I had to stop myself from crying out as I saw the horrible gash on my Father's now lifeless body.

I crawled away from the view and pressed myself against the tree and closed my eyes.

I heard a sudden 'pop' that was mixed with the swish of a cloak and I slowly peered out to see the Deatheaters had gone. Disapparated most likely.

I waited a while before I came down, just to make sure they were gone. I quickly climbed down the tree and I ran over to my father. I fell to my knees beside him , as tears welled up in my eyes. I gently closed his unseeing eyes and kissed his still warm cheek.

I made a promise that night. That I will always fight no matter what the consequences may be.

I found Hillside Orphanage a few weeks after the incident . I stayed there for a year before I was adopted, well kidnapped, by old fox features. That's where I stayed until I got to Hogwarts.

I sighed as I looked at the stars, my eyes filled with tears but I refused to let them go. My Father always said it was a sign of weakness. I had grown up that night. Faster than anyone I knew. No one knows anything about that night and I don't want them to. I wouldn't be able to handle all the looks I would get, so full of pity. I would snap and I know it. So I kept it in and tell no one, seems like the easiest way.

I walk over to balcony and lean on it as I look out towards the forest. It was one of my favourite places to go and it helped me unwind. My fingers absentmindedly played with my necklace. It was what my Father had shoved in my hand that night. I never took it off. It was a medallion of a wolf. It was just the head and it had two amethysts for the eyes.

My head shot up as I heard a howl coming from the forbidden forest. I felt a smirk pull at my lips before I practically shot down the stairs and I snuck through the corridors. At one point I had to dive into another corridor as Peeves went flying past, screaming like a banshee I might add, Must've been the barron.

I then slipped through a secret passage and into the forest. I know most of you are thinking "Oh why would you go into the forest after hearing a howl?" "Are you mad?".

For the first this isn't the first time I've been here. Live a little.

The second….Completely bonkers.

I walked through the trees and looked around. I knew it was here somewhere and I was gonna find it.

I heard a rustle in the trees and I snapped round to find the mist moving from somethings haste.

Smiling, I felt for my wand and once I knew it was there I smiled. I had nothing to be afraid of.

One thing you should know about me is people say I'm too reckless. I agree one hundred percent but….meh I like having fun.

I strained my ears to hear any sign of movement.

A twig snapped.

My hand twitched.

A growl echoed.

My lips curved.

The sound of clawed paws scratching the ground sounded from behind me and I spun round to see a black blur head towards me.

A flash of teeth.

I quickly ducked and I saw the blur properly. A grey wolf. Black actually with ice blue eyes. The wolf dug its claws into the ground and it turned towards me, skidding as it did so. It growled at me, baring its fangs.

A swipe of claws.

The wolf came at me again and this time I ran toward it, meeting it in the middle of the clearing.

One more thing you should know about me.

I'm an animagus.

I shifted to my own form. An arctic wolf. Less fur than normal but still a lot and my bright violet eyes. I looked exactly like my pendant and I knew that's why my Father gave it to me.

The ever famous quote was engraved into the back of it.

"It's not the size of the wolf in the fight

But the size of the fight in the wolf".

I met the black wolf with a growl as we fell to the ground and were reduced to nothing but a rolling ying and yang symbol as we rolled down the hill next to black lake. We came to a stop at the bottom of the hill where we landed in a pile of legs and tails.

I groaned, though it sounded like a growl, and pushed up sending the black wolf to the ground. I walked towards the lake but a sudden pain in my leg caused me to snap round. The black wolf had bitten my leg. I rolled my eyes at it before tackling it to the ground.

Our fighting and snarling soon turned from dangerous to playfull. We continued this little scrap until a small but immensely irritated cough reached our ears. We both immediately froze. The black wolf biting my ear as I had its tail in my mouth.

We both looked to a medium sized rock sticking up in the ground and on top of that sat a girl. She wore jeans and a blue shirt with a panther on. Her green eyes were accented by her shoulder length wavy hair. Ah Flora Dusk. My Hufflepuff friend.. Me and the wolf just exchanged glances before we both pulled apart and sat next to each other.

Flora glared at me and the black wolf. I lowered my ears slightly as I looked at the black wolf. I was not surprised to see a girl in jeans and a blue jacket smirking back at me. She had a short pixie cut of dark brown, bordering on black hair, her eyes though were pure ebony. This was Robyn Michaels, my Slytherin friend and partner in crime.

I looked back towards Flora and saw her glare had been moved to me directly. I sighed before I shifted back to my human form. Blue top, leggings, uggs and black hair still french braided. I faked a smile in her direction before laying down.

"So girls" I started "Mind telling me why you called...well howled?".

Flora narrowed her eyes at me...again "Mind telling me why you two were in your animagus forms and fighting again? You know as well as I do that if you get caught-" By this time me and Robyn were reciting her speech along with her as she scolded us at least once a fortnight "You might as well break your own wands and bugger off to Azkaban for the rest of your lives".

You see me and Robyn are animagi. Well unregistered ones because we didn't want anyone to know that we had achieved the full animagus transformation. Besides it's fun being a wolf.

"Can you answer my question now please?" I whined as I looked at Flora "Why did you need us?".

Robyn only snorted "She just wanted to make sure she could get her rant in before the new school year".

I laughed as this was not an odd occurrence. In heinz sight maybe letting Flora know we are animagus wasn't the best idea. Shoulda told Jasmine or kept it to ourselves.

"Actually" Flora started "I saw another animagus".

Mine and Robyn's laughter stopped immediately. Another animagus. That was unheard of. The only other animagus we knew was Professor Mcgonagall.

"What did they look like?" Robyn asked.

The Hufflepuff shrugged. "I didn't see their human form only the animagus form. It was a big black dog".

Me and Robyn sat there on the cold ground for a while in silence before we exchanged looks and I nodded as she smirked and looked at Flora "You can get back to the castle on your own right?" She asked.

A nod.

Fast as lightning, Robyn and I shifted to our wolf forms before we sprinted off into the forest to try and find this 'new animagus'.

Under normal circumstances, and skills, our human ears wouldn't have picked up Flora's outraged cry but we were wolves and we did hear it. This was one of the amazing things about being able to obtain an animagus form, especially a wolf. I loved the feeling of freedom as we tore round the forest.

Even from where we left her, Flora could hear my joyful howl.


	3. Busted

'Shit, shit, shit, shit' That was practically the only thought running through my head as I ran through the corridors.

You see Robyn and I had been out REALLY late I mean early looking for that new animagus but all we found was some footprints. We tried to track them by scent but….we found something and I do not want to know what animal that came from. Anyway I had forgotten that today was Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts. I happened to play seeker last year and I was going for the place again.

I was walking to my common room around breakfast time when I remembered the tryouts and I literally: sprinted up the stairs; dodged Peeves; answered the riddle from the eagle knocker; got changed into my traditional blue Ravenclaw Quidditch robes; braided my hair and twisted it into a bun; grabbed my broom and ran downstairs to the pitch all in under twenty minutes.

I ran outside the school and towards the pitch. I made it to the middle of the pitch as Roger Davis, the Ravenclaw captain, started his speak about the usual. It went a little something like this.

"WE WANT TO BEAT SLYTHERIN!".

Yeah….Team Spirit.

I laughed to myself as I readied myself to get onto my broom. As soon as I was settled I shot off into the sky, definitely going the highest. My tradition was to go as fast as I could as I did a few laps around the pitch before we played. I was on one of my warm-up laps when a flash of red caught my attention. I did a u-turn on my broom before I headed in the direction of the flash of red.

As I landed on the viewing platform I was engulfed in a hug by Jasmine.

"Good luck" She exclaimed. She was one of Gryffindors chasers.

I smiled at her before Harry stepped up to me "Listen Rosa you'll be fine".

"Thanks Harry but Cho's-" I started but was cut off when my favourite gingers popped up at my shoulders.

"Isn't as good as you" They finished.

"Right Fred?"

"Right George"

I rolled my eyes at them, they just wanted to hit bludgers at me, before I turned back to Harry "Just make sure you stay focused and knock them dead" He smiled at me. You see last year me and Harry had a bit of a competition. We would always race around and mess about on the pitch before actually going to get the snitch.

"I don't see why she's worried though" A voice called out "She's already kicked your arse loads of times" I looked behind my friends and saw another red head, about my age walk up to us.

"Thanks Ron" I grinned.

I jumped down to the lower part of the platform and looked out over the pitch, trying to get a sense of who I'm up against.

Cho was probably my biggest competition and I had managed to beat her last year. Though I did respect her for her skills I mean she is a great flyer and a talented witch. Paige wasn't trying out. She doesn't like Quidditch that much. I did asked her if she wanted to come watch when I was in our dorm, briefly, but she mumbled something about going into the forest with Luna to find nargles. I was gonna have to get Robyn and look for them incase that animagus shows up and is dangerous.

Before I knew it the whistle was blown, signalling the trial match. I grabbed my broom and quickly took off, not bothering to say bye but I heard their shouts of luck and encouragement.

The match was getting heated pretty quickly and after a couple of hours I was getting frustrated because every time I got close to the snitch Cho would suddenly pop up and make me lose sight of it. I was currently circling the top of the pitch when a flash of gold caught my eye. Now again with me being reckless and impulsive.

I quickly dived towards the flash of gold and as I got closer I saw it was infact the golden snitch. My violet eyes narrowed as determination set in. I followed the snitch all the way to the ground where it quickly pulled up and I, being a few feet off the ground, followed swiftly. The snitch flew across the field and I was feverishly giving chase.

I knew I wasn't getting anywhere like this and again I could see Cho closing in, though she was very far away. I decided to adopt one of Harry's techniques and I slowly stood up on my broom, still travelling ridiculously fast around the field. I leaned forward and reached for the snitch and my fingers were just about to close around it before Cho came speeding towards me and I lost my balance and fell off my broom, face first.

I screamed as I fell I brought my arms to my chest and forward rolled when I landed. I didn't roll once. Oh no! I rolled end over end until I was sure my world was never going to be normal again. As I finished rolling I was laying on my front, robes splayed around me.

My mind was turning and I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there before I heard voices.

"Rosa!" Fred. Hermione, Ron, Harry and George.

I could hear the sounds of feet stamping on the ground but I didn't lift my head. I just fisted my hands, since I was laying on them and they were feeling numb..But wait!

I heard a voice call through the other "Move, let me through!". It was Jasmine.

I felt hands on my back but I was busy processing my new discovery. When Jasmine had finally rolled me onto my back I was in fits of laughter.

"See, She's fine" Jasmine said casually.

George was giving me a really weird look. "Are you sure?".

"Yes" Jasmine was always to the point.

But Ron wasn't convinced "maybe she has a concussion or something?" He offered pointing towards the still hysterical me. Fred bent down and put a hand on my head, feeling for a bump, but I smacked it away as I sat up, still laughing slightly, and showed them what lay in my other hand. Caged between my fingers was the golden snitch.

A cheer went through my friends as they laid eyes on the small little ball.

I was quickly pulled up into loads of hugs and thousands of well dones were thrown at me aswell.

After everyone had their say I was thrown in front of Roger Davis. As I handed him the snitch he only glanced at me before he stalked off muttering "Nice job".

I rolled my eyes as he walked back up to the school with the equipment.

"What a dick!".

All eyes moved to Jasmine as she stood there, hands on hips, glaring after my house's captain. Her glare faded after a while, though still being annoyed, and she was suddenly aware of the dozens of eyes on her. "What?" She shrugged "He is".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the tryouts we had headed back up to the castle for dinner. This time I sat with Paige, who had come back unsuccessful in her search, on the Ravenclaw table. I had told her about my catch of the snitch and she had spat her Pumpkin juice out at me. But I had ducked so it hit some passing Slytherins. Score. She now regretted not coming and she promised to come to the next match if I got on the team. On the condition that the next time I went for the snitch I had to do a swallow dive for it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

So she's not coming.

I soon left to have a shower and when I got down to the common room I was not surprised to find it empty. It was a saturday and nearly everyone was in the library, aren't we the life of the party, So no one was ever in our common room. I walked downstairs, Hair twirled with chopsticks and in a pair of grey leggings with a long sleeved green t-shirt. I started a fire in the fireplace before I curled up on the sofa in front of it with a book.

This is one of my favourite things to do at night because no one is ever here and it's so quiet. I was so engrossed by my book that by the time that I glanced up at the clock it was already two hours past curfew. To be honest I wasn't surprised, most of the other Ravenclaws knew that if I was reading I was not to be disturbed and that I barely sleep anyway. I sighed before I shifted, trying to get comfortable again so I could finish my book.

Suddenly the room to the common room was sung open and I turned round to see who made the uncharacteristic entrance, well for a Ravenclaw that is.

But no who should walk in? None other then Fred Weasley. A Gryffindor.

"Fred?" I asked from my spot in front of the fire "How did you get in here?".

"You do realize that the lock on your common room is to answer a riddle right?".

I rolled my eyes as I slouched against the sofa "What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly as he answered "Running from Filch".

Ah. That made sense. "Prank?".

He nodded. I sighed and closed my book as I patted the spot next to me on the sofa. He walked up to me and in the light of the fire I could see his hands were slightly green.

"What did you do?" I asked as I put my book on the table and turned my attention to him, gesturing to his hands.

"Oh, Well Me and George kinda put permeant dye in the teachers water tank" He replied.

"You mean the one that runs to their showers?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded and I burst out laughing. "That is an amazing idea!" I exclaimed, not caring about the people I might wake "Wait you didn't let me in on this one. Why not?" I cocked my head to the side slightly, a small habit I picked up from Jasmine.

"Well me and George thought-"

It was then that it finally clicked in my head. There was a lack of gingers.

"Where is George?" I asked, narrowing my eyes on him.

His eyes widened in panic and he now found his green hands very interesting.

"You mean you left your brother, no your TWIN, out there and he could get detention for something I know full well you came up with!" He tried to deny that but I grabbed a pillow from behind me before twirling round and proceeding to hit him with it.

"You arse!" I shouted as I hit him upside the head with the pillow.

Fred jumped before once again going to defend himself again "He was the one that ran off first, what do you want me to do? Go and look for him?".

I sighed as I stood up and threw the pillow at him and walked towards the door. "that's exactly what I want, and I am helping you now come on!" I said as I opened the door to my common room and waited for him to go through it, which he did rather reluctantly muttering "I was only joking".

We both walked along the corridor in silence and darkness, in fear that using our wands would attract Filch. The silence was deafening. I was not a person for silence.

"So where did you last see George?".

Fred only hesitated in steps only slightly "We were both walking back from the teachers bathroom when we heard a yell, definitely from a new teacher and we both took off running. He wanted to go back to our common room but that would be the first place they would check so I thought to come to yours".

"What were you going to do when the teachers found you weren't in your dorms?" I asked.

And that was when that smirk took pride of place on his face "That dear Rosa is where you come in" He stated as we walked round another corner, turning away from the stairs to the third level. "I had a plan that you had a 'traumatic' experience and I heard about it and being the amazing best friend I am came to see if you are alright".

I mulled the plan over in my head. Believable yet different. "So you want me to lie to the teachers?" I yelled, stopping in front of him.

"Yep, you got a problem with that?" He asked as he smiled cheekily down at me.

"Not one" I replied casually as I turned away.

We continued our search for George in silence, besides the occasional call of his name and run in with Peeves.

It was going well before Fred suddenly pulled me into one of the alcoves in the wall. I was going to scream but the ginger clamped his hand over my mouth preventing me from gracing the halls with my high pitched voice. He pushed me against the walls and I started to pry his hands from my face to no avail.

I was considering biting him when I heard what he had.

Voices.

I recognised one of them almost immediately. The other was more masculine. Harder to place to a name but it came to me quickly.

Fred however didn't look like he had figured out who it was yet. I licked his hand, causing him to yelp and pull it away.

"What was that?" He whisper yelled.

"It was for covering my mouth now stop complaining" I walked past him and out of the alcove "I could've bit you".

"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed me "That isn't George".

I shook my head, nearing the corner to the corridor where the voices were coming from. Fred seemed to recognise the voices the closer we got.

"Hey wait..that's-"

"Mr Potter, Miss Ravenkey, I trust you have a good reason to be loitering in the corridors at this time of night". The new voice cut out through the silence and caused me and Fred to halt in our track as we glanced at each other nervously.

"Professor we were just-" I heard Jasmine's voice try to object.

"No excuses Ravenkey!" The masculine voice drawled.

I looked over to Fred and saw he was looking quite nervous as he mouthed one word at me. 'Snape'.

"Now if you are quite finished" Snape spoke as I heard a comment die in Jasmine's throat . I nodded at him before we both started to walk backwards quietly and then we turned around to run but we froze when he called out.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Everglade, would you be so kind as to grace us with your presence".

Fred and I just looked at eachother before he sighed and walked into the corridor Snape was in, dragging me by the wrist I might add.

Snape's cold eyes scrutinised us for a while and Fred dropped my hand.

"Now" Snape said as he spun on his heels and stalked off "Follow me".

I exchanged a worried glance with Jasmine as I fell into step beside her and Fred with Harry.

"What were you doing up?" She whispered to me.

"Looking for George"

"Why?"

"Prank gone wrong"

She raised an eyebrow "You weren't part of it were you?". Oh the ever knowing one.

"Hell no" I whisper-yelled "If I was, it would have worked" I aimed it over at Fred a bit.

"Not my fault" He whisper-yelled back.

"Oh it so was".

"If you two are finished with your lovers spat, I would like to continue this journey in silence" Snape barked, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as they flushed and I lowered my head, allowing my fringe to cover my face. Beside me I heard Jasmine snickering but after a well judged elbow in her dodgy shoulder she shut right up.

The walk down to the dungeons was cold and miserable. Like normal. I slipped twice and the second time my foot caught Harry in the back of the knee.

Once we got down to the potions room I was surprised to see Robyn and George sitting at different desks. George glaring at Fred as he sat down near him and Robyn smirking slightly at the long serving ginger.

I moved to go sit next to Robyn when Snape spoke out again.

"Miss Everglade I must implore you to not touch anything, I do not need anything else being blown up for you see I just finished cleaning up your friend Miss Dusk's mess she created earlier, but then again I suspect you may have helped her with that".

I shook my head as I sat down "Sir I wasn't paired with her today".

Snape simply shook his head at me before muttering something that sounded along the lines of regardless.

I sighed as he went into the back storage room. I waited for a few seconds before I rounded on Robyn as she did the same to me.

"What are you doing here?" We shouted.

"Are you mocking me?" Synchronicity still intact.

"Stop that!" We both shouted as we turned away from each other.

"Hey We're the twins here!" Fred shouted.

George scoffed "Yeah, feeling the brotherly love".

"Was that sarcasm Georgie?"

"I don't know Freddie, what do you think?".

I sighed and let them bicker as I looked around for Jasmine and unsurprisingly I found her poking through the book shelf at the back of the classroom.

I turned back to a pouting Robyn "Ok I'm here because I was caught out after curfew helping Fred find George after a pranking mishap".

"Pfft Ameteur" Robyn muttered, her black eyes lingering on Fred.

"I heard that!" Fred yelled.

"You were supposed to Weasley!" Robyn countered.

"Anyway" I said loudly drawing Robyns attention back to me as Fred went back to arguing with George "What are you here for?".

"Got caught near the forest" Robyn shrugged.

"The animagus again?" I asked. By now our voices were hushed and the only sounds were the twins argument.

"Yep it appears to have taken a liking to the castle, like looking at it all the time and walking around possibly trying to find a way in".

"But for what reason" I asked.

Robyn was about to answer but Snape chose that moment to stride into the room.

"I have decided, with the input of the heads of your houses, you shall all have three weeks of detention" We all groaned.

"Oh but trust me it gets much worse" Snape allowed a very small, very cruel smile curve onto his face.

I fell forward and let my head slam on my desk.

Great...


	4. Dreams And Mission Gone Wrong

Snape let us out but we had to spend the next few weeks hunting the school for the Cornish Pixies that idiot Lockhart let out last year. I could think of worse things we could have done. I had managed to get up to Ravenclaw Tower quickly and for once I was actually feeling quite tired. I slowly opened the door to my dorm and creeped in, trying my best not to wake Paige or the other girls who slept in my dorm. Luckily they weren't light sleepers like me and all slept like logs so I made it to my bed without anyone waking up, though Paige had muttered something about a herd of unicorns in her sleep. I sprawled out on my bed and kicked my ugg boots off before sleep consumed me and I tumbled into dreams.

_There were a lot of voices._

_They continued to talk and wouldn't shut up long enough for me to even think. One came then it morphed into another and that just repeated and repeated. There were so many voices and some were recognisable and some were completely unidentifiable. _

"_You look so much like your mother"_

"_I'm not like him"_

"_We're the twins of Slytherin"_

"_I'm the Princess of Eagles"_

"_The prophecy is about us!"_

"_I never wanted this"_

"_Everything you ever said was a lie"_

"_Fred, please you have to believe me!"_

"_You ungrateful Blood Traitor"_

"_It's better this way"_

"_Friendships never last"_

"_But the time we had was great"_

"_Run, Rosa please"_

"_I've learnt promises mean nothing"_

"_He's gone"_

"_I'm too far gone"_

"_There was nothing anyone could do for her"_

"_You can't help me"_

"_Filthy little Mudblood"_

"_I'm not a Mudblood"_

"_I'm your Father"_

"_You don't understand, I have to do this"_

"_You can't escape fate"_

"_I can give it a damn good try"_

"_ROSA, NO!"_

I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat, a scream tore its way up my throat and it echoed round my dorm room. I looked around, praying I didn't wake anyone. But I was lucky. My room was empty. Paige was probably off with Luna in the forbidden forest, it was a Sunday so classes weren't an issue. The other girls, who I don't even know the names off, practically lived in the library so I barely saw them.

I pulled my knees to my chest as my forehead fell against them. This is the first nightmare I have had. Well that I remember. But aren't nightmares supposed to be all about you dying or your worst fears, not some random bunch of speech that I cannot make any sense of. Either way that dream had managed to scare the shit outta me.

I got up and quickly changed into a dark red tank top, black skinnies, combat boots and my wolf pendant. I decided to leave my raven hair to curl naturally down my back today. I made my way out of my dorm and through the deserted common room and through the door. I walked down to the corridor and into the great hall, the scent of bacon and eggs overpowering me. I smiled as I walked towards the Gryffindor table, seeing as though my suspicions about Paige were most likely right as she was not at the ravenclaw table. I plopped myself in between Jasmine and Fred as I snatched up a glass of orange juice before either of the twins could protest.

"Morning Sunshine" Fred greeted.

"Morning" Was my short reply. That dream kinda had me out of sorts and I guess people noticed.

"Are you alright, Rosa?" Hermione as always the sharpest of the lot.

I nodded as I reached for some pumpkin juice, luckily the twins were being nice and let me have some, "Yeah I'm alright, just a rough night".

Apparently Jasmine thought what I said was funny because she managed to spit her juice back into her cup "Like normal then?".

I sighed as I nodded. Since I shared a room with Jasmine for a few years at Hillside Orphanage she knows a lot about my sleeping patterns. Because I did use to wake her up in the middle of the night sometimes when I got bored but hey what else could I do with myself at three in the morning on my birthday.

"What's normal?" Fred asked.

"Huh oh I never sleep" I answered offhandedly as I tossed my raven hair behind my shoulder.

"Well that can't be good for you" Ron said.

Jasmine scoffed "No shit Sherlock".

"Anyway" I intervened sending both redheads a look "I'm used to it I've never really slept a full night before".

"Well what about when you were a baby?, Rosa, You must have slept through the night then?" Hermione questioned putting down her book and focusing on me.

"Actually I don't remember anything from my childhood, the first memory I have is being adopted by the Fairfox family". Okay I know that wasn't strictly true and all. The only memories I can remember are some blurred ones of Jasmine in the orphanage before she was moved, watching my mother and stepfather be murdered and meeting...her.

"Really?" Harry asked, green eyes wide.

I only nodded. To be honest all these questions were starting to rub me the wrong way. I turned my head to the front of the great hall. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me and I really didn't like it. I was considering punching George when he started laughing, thinking it was aimed at me, but once I spun round I found his gaze was aimed behind me.

I turned to see what was so funny and I too burst out laughing.

There sitting at the teachers table, albeit with a slightly uneasy look on his face, was the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. The thing that made it funny was that he was the one the twins pranked. I could tell because his hair was a sea weed you could see tints of a sandy blonde colour which I was guessing was his natural hair colour.

I turned back round to see my favourite gingers smirking at me.

"Bet you didn't think it would work" George gloated.

"Yep she thought that it would fail miserably" Fred added.

"Oh no I thought it was a good idea I was just annoyed you didn't let me in on it" I said, making sure to use the puppy dog face as I knew they couldn't resist it. "Promise me you won't do it again?" I asked innocently.

They both glanced at their other half before agreeing. I smiled and caught Fred in a quick hug "Thanks guys" I quickly stood up "Now I gotta go".

"Wait"

I froze and turned back to Fred "Yes".

"Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. He doesn't really like it when I want a bit of independence because last year I got petrified by the Basilisk and he didn't take it well. When they got round to reversing it I was close to hitting him when I saw how he looked. Tousled hair, dark bags, slumped shoulders and his brown eyes lacked that warm spark in them I was used to. But still it was annoying sometimes.

"Out" Was my reply as I headed towards the Slytherin table. I heard the mutters my friends were making as I made my way over. They went like.

"What is she doing?"

"Is she crazy?"

I ignored them and the odd looks I was getting from other tables as well.

The Slytherins themselves turned to look at me and I swear the Gryffindors were all holding their breath as the Slytherins regarded me. I could feel everyone relax as they smiled at me and made room for me next to Robyn.

"Morning guys" I chirped.

I was greeted by a chorus of mumbled greetings from the Slytherins before I turned to Robyn.

"We need to go now"

She raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Remember we have _Studying_ to do" It was the best excuse I could come up with and hey I'm a Ravenclaw. It wasn't so hard to believe.

Robyn's black eyes suddenly flashed in recognition and she hurriedly nodded as she stood up "Yes studying".

"Good, Well bye!" I waved to the Slytherins, who weren't really bothered me dragging Robyn away isn't out of the ordinary, before grabbing Robyn and dragging her out of the hall.

"So what's up?" Robyn asked as we headed for the closest exit to the castle, shivering as the cold air hit us.

"Well the sky mostly" I descended down the steps towards Hagrid's hut and the forest as I answered.

"Ok, so what else?".

I pretended to think about it "Draco's ego perhaps".

Robyn was getting frustrated now "Rosa!".

I lifted my hands in a surrender position "Alright alright, we need to find that animagus again".

"The dog?"

"Yes, obviously someone wants to get into the castle-"

"Because they keep snooping round the exits"

"Exactly!".

"But who and why?" Robyn said as we neared the little hut.

"No clue, got any theories Robyn?" I asked as we kept out of the line of sight from Hagrids windows.

"Yes a few the first is that the 'someone' is just a dog that got loose from Hogsmeade" Plausible "Or" I sighed and here it comes "Or it could be that escaped prisoner that everyone is talking about and he's here to-"

Robyn just cut herself off and I turned to see that see was staring away from the direction of the forest and back towards Hagrids hut. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

There standing in the middle of the pumpkins Hagrid grows, and regarding us curiously, was a Hippogriff.

I gasped as I slowly approached it.

"Rosa!" Robyn hissed, her voice rising in fear.

I quickly shushed her as I bowed to the Hippogriff, I have read all about them and I know how to treat one. It seemed like it was forever as the Hippogriff gaze looked over me before it bowed back. I smiled and started walking towards the animal, a bit more confidently this time. I reached my hand out to touch it and I heard Robyn gasp as the animal flapped its wings.

I stood my ground and soon the Hippogriff nudged its beak against my hand. A huge smile now etched onto my face, I took a step closer and started to give the animal more attention as I scratched its neck.

"Good boy" I cooed as he leaned into my touch.

"How do you know it's a boy" I heard Robyn ask. I turned my head and found her leaning against a tree on the edge of the forest, arms folded against her chest. She was never a big animal fan.

"I don't" I snickered "And we're not gonna check".

"What do you mean by we?" She asked incredulously.

"Well we are partners in crime we stick together"

"Yeah but not with this" Robyn answered.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

She was about to reply but I heard a creak and a gasp before a deep voice shouted "_Zelainia-Rose!"._

"Oh come on" I whined.

I looked in Robyns direction but found she had shifted to her wolf form and had already ran into the trees. Traitor.

I quickly spun round and stood smiling guiltily up at the giant, who stood in his open door staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.

I brought my hand up in a small wave "Hiya Hagrid".

"Zelainia, What do think you're doing?" Hagrid asked as he saw the Hippogriff.

I started to tug on my hair, something I did when I was nervous "Well I um saw him" I pointed to the Hippogriff, who was now nudging me to see if I had any food "And I came over and said hello".

Hagrid had a heavy frown knotted onto his face as he walked down the steps as he observed the Hippogriffs behaviour "Well I have to say that your behaviour was completely reckless" A smile suddenly took over "But how did you know how to treat Buckbeak?".

Well….wasn't expecting that. "Buckbeak?".

"That's his name".

"Oh anyway I had read about them when I was younger and I was curious about if they work or not".

Hagrid's smile seemed to get bigger "Well I'll be darned, looks like I've got myself a little Care Of Magical Creatures apprentice in the making".

To be honest that sounded great and I've never really thought about what I wanted to do when I left Hogwarts in a couple of years so all I could do was smile.

But that just seemed to make his smile go. "Now If you don't mind me asking, Zelania, but what are you doing so far from the castle?".

Well shit.

"Oh...a friend and I had a Herbology project and we thought it would be best to come down here and see if we could find anything that could help us" I smiled sweetly.

Hagrid seemed to believe that. "Well then in that case good luck with yer project I gotta get back to work, now, say bye ,Buckbeak".

Buckbeak then nipped at my hair as I stroked him "I'll see you soon, Hagrid, I have Care Of Magical Creatures on Wednesday, Bye" I said as I walked back to the castle as he waved me off.

I got to the top of the hill, near the whomping willow, which was moved after Harry, Ron and I drove into it. Fun times.

I was about to walk through the archway and into the castle but I heard a roar of what sounded like a huge predator before I felt something push me, sending me sprawling down the hill.

The last thing I remembered was someone shouting my name as I tumbled down the hill as everything turned black.

* * *

><p>H.T<p> 


	5. Blade To The Heart

I opened my eyes slowly, revealing the forbidden forest in all its gnarled and overgrown glory. I lifted my hand to my head as it started to pound. It wasn't the normal pounding you would get when you hit your head it was more like a dizzying feeling I tried to stand up but it felt like I was moving around in syrup. It was really strange, I looked up at the tree tops and boy did I get a shock.

As the trees stretched up to the sky it looked like there were two more trees added on to each one. It was like my entire world had gone out of focus. After a while things became more clear and focused but it still felt like I was wading through tar. After a lot of concentration I managed to recognise the part of the forest I was in. It was the Black Lake. I'd heard a load of rumours about this place from Robyn. Since her common room was the dungeons they had a window which let them see into the lake and she told me stories of the different creatures that live here, Merfolk, Grindylows and giant squid.

A flash of red sped past my vision and I spun round to see Jasmine sprinting across the terrain, her emerald eyes alight with fear. I had never seen Jasmine near the forest at night but one look at her and I knew she was in danger.

"Jasmine!" I called out but she didn't seem to hear me. She didn't even seem to acknowledge me at all. Not even in the slightest.

I saw as Jasmine was running her foot got caught under a root and she fell to the the ground, tumbling until she hit the rocky shore of the lake. I ran to her and dropped to her side as I reached her. I tried to touch her shoulder but I retracted my hand as if it had been burnt.

It had gone right through her.

I jumped up to my feet as I started at my hands in shock. This had to be a dream!

I watched as Jasmine struggled to get to her feet but her legs gave out from under her and she was rendered a vulnerable, panting mass on the floor. This was the first time I had ever seen her with more than one emotion. Fear, Anger, Sadness, Remorse. They were all there. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my friend as she climbed to her feet.

A growl from behind me caught my attention and I saw a dark figure slip past in the darkness. The air around me suddenly became colder and a shiver travelled up my spine. I turned as an ear splitting roar tore through the darkness. I gasped as my eyes met a lion, his fur and mane as black as the night sky.

The lion ran towards me and I raised my arms to shield myself but the lion did something I did not expect. It too went right through me! But when it did it felt as if I has swallowed liquid nitrogen, my insides had chilled and my heart felt like it was pumping ice through my veins. My attention was brought back to Jasmine as the lion ran past her and shifted back into a boy. It happened so fast one moment he was a lion and the next he was standing in the shadows behind Jasmine, the darkness obscuring his features.

"Terribly sorry to do this" His voice was deep and his tone emotionless but he almost sounded casual "but, then again, there are rules against wandering the halls at night". Even in the shadows I could see a smirk worm its way onto his face. A flash of silver catches my eyes and my violet eyes travel downwards to where his hands should be. They widened as I registered what he was holding.

A black handled dagger.

The handle was as black as the boys animagus pelt, The blade was engraved with strange runes that gave the dagger a formidable feel. But that wasn't what made me feel like I had face a thousand dementors. It was the fact that it was dripping with blood.

My attention was brought back to Jasmine as a sharp intake of breath crossed her lips. Unlike me her attention was not on the boy shrouded in shadows. Her attention was on her leg. I followed her and what met my eyes caused my heart to leap into my throat.

Where the knife had slit her flesh a dark, swirling mark had appeared. It was moving though. Curling and writhing across her pale skin until only her head was left unmarked. Jasmine's body was tense and spread out as she spoke "What did you do to me?". Her voice was brittle, the dark ink was obviously putting strain on her body.

The boy's eyes only flashed maliciously "Wouldn't that spoil it?" He winked. He didn't give her time to reply, With an almost careless flick of his wrist, The dagger sent a wave of nauseating black energy at Jasmine and before I could scream it was upon her.

My feet were rooted in place as I watched in mute horror as Jasmine's head was flung backwards, her mouth hanging open in a soundless scream. The coils of burning, black ink coiled around her neck and suddenly, like a snake striking, they launched themselves into her mouth and eyes. Finally Jasmine had found her voice as she let out a chilling scream, that bounced from tree to tree until it slithered inside my ears and wracked my brains.

I watched, helpless, as the ink contracted, swirling in concentrated patterns. Jasmine's normally bright green eyes were now filled with a black smoke that drifted around her body lazily. Jasmine's body was slowly lifted of the ground, bending lifelessly as gravity affected her limbs, and that was what pushed me over the edge.

"JASMINE!" I screamed, though no one could hear me, as I ran towards my friend. I couldn't stand this anymore.

'_But it's only a dream'_ My mind argued.

Somehow my gut disagreed.

I wasn't about to lose my closest friend, she was all I had from my past that I remembered. My hand was just about to brush her limp one when, all of a sudden, I was thrown back as a blinding light launched itself out of her chest.

I hit the ground hard as my eyesight was temporarily darkened. Once I had regained my senses, my head snapped in Jasmine's direction and a strangled cry left my lips as I saw her form collapsed on the ground, dark smoke still swirling around her possessively. A chuckling soon filled my ears and I turned my head to see that boy, still enclosed by the darkness, walking towards Jasmine's body.

"No, Get away from her!" I yelled at him, but he didn't hear me.

My breath hitched when I saw him bend down and pick up something that was lying on the ground. When he stood up straight I saw that what he held in his hands was a glowing white orb, a bit bigger than a snitch. I could feel the life force emanating from it from where I was.

The boy held the orb delicately and I could tell by the look on his face that he was pleased with his work. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard him mutter "This was worth it, Besides, What's a few lives to a God?".

The scene before me was becoming more and more distorted as my breathing became more and more erratic. Suddenly I felt like I was being plunged into water. I panicked and splashed around, I had no sense of up or down. I was terrified, Was I going to drown? Before I could register anything else I felt myself rising. I clawed around me and suddenly I could breathe as I felt myself break the surface.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I inhaled greedy amounts of oxygen as I bolted upright, shaking with fright and adrenaline. I quickly scanned my surroundings and saw that I wasn't on the shore of the Black Lake, Jasmine's body wasn't in sight and there was no murder. My eyes met a pair of warm brown eyes and I felt myself calm down instantly.<p>

"Fred" I breathed his name as he drew me into a hug.

"You okay, Rosa?" He asked as I started to stop shaking.

I only nodded as I buried my head into his shirt and my fingers curled into his robes. It was only a dream. I must've fallen and hit my head and my subconscious must've dreamed up the entire thing. Relief washed over me and I suddenly felt like laughing. I got myself so worked up over a dream. The steps leading up to the castle were already iced over so it would explain why I tripped. Or slipped.

I was quite content to sit there in Fred's warm embrace for a while, now that I had calmed down about that Nightmare. A cold breeze swept past and I tried to escape it by burying myself further into Fred's robes but I froze immediately when I heard something horrifyingly familiar.

Jasmine screaming.

_Dread quickly replaced relief._

I broke free from Fred's arms and ran towards the lake as fast as my legs could carry me. It couldn't be could it...No! It isn't. It can't. I heard Fred calling for me as I barrelled through the forest. I had to get there as fast as I could. Hopefully I could do something this time.

I could see the moons reflection on the lakes surface through the trees as I approached it.

And for the second time that night I was thrown backwards by a bright light that rendered me unable to see for a while. Not caring my vision wasn't up to par, I picked myself up off the ground and slid down the hill to get to the lake and I froze at what I saw.

_Fear replaced Calmness_

The boy. He was holding the orb. Jasmine was on the ground, motionless. A sick wave of Deja vu came over me as the boys golden eyes flashed in the moonlight before he disappeared.

I barreled my way over to the heap on the floor that was my friend, ignoring Fred's calls for me in the distance. I dropped to my knees beside her as I rolled her onto her back. I let out a short scream at what I saw. Jasmines normally bright green eyes were now reduced to sickeningly empty black holes, glazed over by the lack of life emanating from her.

I pulled her wrist towards me as the smoke swirled around us both. Nothing. I started to panic. I checked her neck. Nothing! Okay now I'm bordering on hysteria. "No" I muttered.

"Rosa?" I heard a voice ask tentatively behind me. Fred had caught up.

"Jasmine" Was my reply.

I heard his footsteps coming closer before I felt his hand on my shoulder "Is...Is she-" He cut himself off.

"She's dead" I sniffed.

_Death replaced hope_

Tears burned my eyes but I was stubborn. I refused to let them fall. I would not be weak!

I was vaguely aware of Fred sending a red flare into the sky with his wand to alert the teachers as my hands searched her robes. They shook uncontrollably as I retrieved what I was after. Her wand. Willow. Phoenix Feather. 14 inches. flexible but supple. the wood was cold in my hands like the hand of its owner as my own coiled around it. Cold and clammy.

Numb.

That was a good word to describe it. No feeling. Or an over abundance of emotions that they just overwhelm you. My breathing rate escalated and I was suddenly overcome by a wave of anger. Someone had came and taken my closest friends life. And I had watched it all happen, unable to do anything. And that killed me! Jasmine and I had been there for each other for years and now she was gone.

I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! I needed to be alone. My anger was flaming out of control. I'm sure my eyes were red. A bright ruby colour…..like her hair.

"Rosa?" That did it.

"I could have stopped this!" I yelled.

Fred seemed taken aback "Rosa, what do you mean?".

"I could have done something"

"No" He said softly "You couldn't, it's not like you knew this was going to happen". If only he knew.

"But I could have done something, I should of been faster but I wasn't and now she's gone" I couldn't even say the word. I curled in on myself, hugging her wand to my chest.

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me towards him. I wasn't listening to what he said but I'm sure it was along the lines of 'It's not your fault' 'You didn't know'.

But I did! I saw it happen! I could have done something!

Soon my mind started to drift and the image of the golden eyes of Jasmine's murderer that was burned on the back of my eyelids was the last thing that crossed my mind as I collapsed out of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>HT<p> 


	6. Am I This Guys Worst Fear?

_We all gathered in the great hall to mourn for Jasmine. I didn't want to go because whenever I think of her death I always get flashes of those amber, snake like eyes glinting from the shadows. Fred had managed to persuade me to go to the memorial service today and to give a speech. I got up from my seat, praying my legs wouldn't give out on me, and walked towards Dumbledore, who stepped out of the way with an empathetic smile. _

_I stepped up to the podium and looked out into the sea of mourning faces. My breathing sped up along with my heart beat as everyone focused on me. My eyes met a pair of familiar brown eyes and it felt like my heart stopped completely. He gave me an encouraging smile and I took a breath and began to speak._

"_I didn't really know Jasmine that well. I know I was her best friend but she likes- um liked- to keep everything to herself and I know everyone knows she read more than she socialised" A dry laugh escaped my mouth but I shed no tears. I never would show a sign of weakness in front of so many people. "For the years that I have known her she always took refuge in those books and I never used to understand why. But now I do. It was her way of escape. It was something she could always fall back on if reality wasn't there for her. If I wasn't there for her." Which I wasn't. Once. And that was enough "Her favourite books told me things about her I could never dream of knowing. Purely because she didn't open up to anyone. But I understand that because it was her nature" _

"_She was one of my best friends. The one I have known the longest. I remember so many nights where we would sit in my common room and she would be reading. I remember one night when she wasn't reading and all I can remember is her looking so sad and I wanted desperately to put a smile on her face" I stopped to take a long shaky breath. I wasn't normally good at letting my feelings out but every now and again I had to let little bits out to keep myself from falling apart. This was one of those times. I was planning on just saying a few words and going. But I felt there was too much I had left unsaid and now I had to unbottle it. _

_Pushing my shaking hands in my pockets to hide them, I let my fingers gently trace Jasmine's wand in the pocket of my robes, cold and hard. Usually the parents would get their childs wand if they died, if they could that is, but Jasmine was like me. An orphan. So that's why I had it. And i certainly wasn't going to go and shout out the fact that she was an orphan right now it wouldn't have been right. The wand calmed me down and brought just as much peace as I could gather at the moment. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, staring at me, pitying me. but I ignored them. It was Jasmine's day, not mine. I wouldn't cause a scene. Even if the idea of pity set my teeth on edge. _

"_That night I saw a different side of her. One that was more open towards me. That smile showed me years worth of emotions that she had kept hidden from the world for so long and I feel privileged that I knew her as well or as little as I did. Introverted or not, Jasmine was a good friend and a brilliant witch" I took a glance at Professor Mcgonagall to see she was staring back at me with tearful eyes. Mcgonagall and Jasmine had alway been close. "I am sure she would have gone on to do great things" A nod from Mcgonagall "I know it was short _but the time we had together was great _and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Goodbye Jasmine. You were a great friend and a true Gryffindor until the end"._

_The entire house of Gryffindor burst into applause and stood up clapping but I couldn't hear them; sound was dead to me at the moment. My entire body shaking, I walked back to my spot between the twins with my head bowed. _

_I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and bring me towards a warm chest. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Fred. I wrapped my own arms around him and brought myself closer to him. He was always there. Never failed to bring a smile to my face. And I appreciated him for that._

"_I can assure you all, friends and family, that Jasmine Ravenkey will be missed" Dumbledore's voice swept through the Great Hall. The mood was depressing, to say the least. Not many people were too upset about her death as Jasmine wasn't that well known around Hogwarts, she kept to herself and her books. I was the closest thing she had to a friend. Emphasis on was._

_One Month Later_

'_Double Defense Against The Dark Arts then Double Potions and I'm free'_ School was never really a bother for me it came quite easily for me. I guess that's why I was in Ravenclaw.

I threw my books on my desk as I sat down. I covered my face with my fringe, taking refuge behind the sheet of raven hair. I could feel my classmates eyes on me, mainly the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws are too focused in their books, even though the teacher is not even here yet.

I picked my head up as a pile of books was slammed down next to me. It was Flora. She was talking to a girl I had seen at her table before. Flora spared a smile in my direction before turning back to her friend. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but they weren't exactly whispering.

"So she just vanished?" Flora asked her friend.

Her friend nodded, tears brewing in her stormy grey eyes, "We were walking back from the Hippogriffs when Reyna said she forgot her book, I asked if she wanted me to go with her but she said she was fine before wandering off into the forest" A choked sob hit the girl as she tried to keep her voice level. "I walked back to the common room but I didn't see her at dinner or that night in our dorm, I've asked around but no one's seen her since Care Of Magical Creatures".

Flora wrapped her arms around her friend as she tried to comfort her "I think, if we don't see her by the end of the day, we should go talk to Professor Sprout about this alright , Launa?".

Launa nodded before she wiped her eyes and walked to her seat a few rows behind me and Flora.

Flora sat down next to be, suppressing a sigh as she did. Launa Frost was one of Flora's friends, she wasn't known well as she was quite shy but I knew her, After Flora's demand, and we became friends. She wasn't too introverted once she got comfortable around you but still, she wasn't the kind to just up and leave her friends in a panic. Launa was more Ravenclaw than I was at some points as she never cut class.

Maybe I would have to spend the night in the forest with Robyn again, see if we could find her. My being felt a bit more alive at the thought of running through the forest with no rules or restrictions.

I brushed my fringe away from my face slightly and reached down to grab my sketch pad from my bag.

"The answers no, you know" Flora's voice caught my attention and caused me to look at her.

"What-".

"You are not going out into the forest to look for Launa!" I blew hair out of my face. Sometimes, I swear this girl knew me too well.

I opened my mouth to retaliate but she once again cut me off "Don't deny it and besides she's probably lost or something you remember how much she got lost during first year the forest would be the same thing for her".

As much as I would like to agree with Flora, the feeling in my gut made me think otherwise. What if the same thing that happened to Jasmine happened to Launa this time.

I could feel Flora looking at me with her brown eyes that always made me feel that she was superior to me but maybe that was because I only came up to her nose in height.

Or maybe it was because she could see Jasmine's wand sticking out of my pocket. "You know what happened to Jasmine won't happen to Launa, Right?" I didn't answer.

"Come on, Rosa, what happened to Jasmine was an accident, _There was nothing anyone could have done for her!" _That was the thing, I saw her death, I hadn't told anyone about it though. I mean what do you say.

"Oh hey yeah I saw my best friend get killed by this amber eyed boy holding this strange knife which caused her to turn into a small round ball of mist, but yeah I couldn't help her because I'm pretty sure I wasn't even there" Yeah that would go down well. I can practically see the cell with my name on it at Azkaban.

But now was what mattered. I had a front to put up. I couldn't let Flora know that her death still bothered me.

"I know that, Flora" Lie "It's kinda obvious, I mean no one saw what happened" Lie "It could have just been a dementor for all we know" LIE.

Flora had her good attributes, being able to help friends a lot and know what I'm planning, but she had her flaws her biggest one being that she never knew when she was being lied to.

She nodded her head and looked like she was about to start a very emotional monologue about the pain and angst of losing a loved one. Luckily, I was saved from the pleasure when the door swung open and the teacher strolled in.

I looked up and had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. My Defense Against The Dark Arts was the man I had seen sitting at the teachers table, the one with green hair. He strode through the rows of seats, his tatty robes swaying around him. Before he stopped in front of his desk, the dim light if the classroom made his hair seem a dull seaweed green.

Murmurs of laughter rose throughout the class but they quickly died down when he shot a sharp look at us. I dipped my head quickly as his gaze passed over me. Being seen as the submissive introverted type by teachers tends to help if you get in trouble as much as I do.

"Now, since you have all finished, I am Professor R. J. Lupin and I will be your Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher" He announced.

"For how long?" I whisper to Flora, she rolls her eyes, pretending not to be amused, but I can see she is fighting back a smile.

"Now we will be starting off with a bit of theory before moving on to the more practical side of things" Lupin explains as he waves his wand, causing the chalk to spring to life and start writing on the date and title on the board. "Now who can give me the name of the creature that is considered to be one of the most feared in existence?".

A hand flew up on the other side of the room, I recognised her as one of my dorm mates. She was the slight one, slightly shorter than me, with thin, dark brown hair that ended at her back in straight strands.

"Yes" Lupin pointed at her.

"A Boggart, sir.

"Yes well done, " He drawled.

"Nadia"

"Yes, Thank you, Nadia, Now who can tell me the reasons behind it's reputation?"

My hand shot up faster than anyones, causing Lupin to chuckle as he straightened some papers on his desk, not really looking at me "Yes, the swift ball of energy at the front".

"A Boggart is known as one of the most terrifying creatures because they are able to take the form of whatever their opponent is afraid of most, rendering them helpless as they face their worst fears". Lupin raised his head from his desk.

"Perfectly explained, ten points to Ravenclaw" He cut himself off as his eyes met mine. His own widened and I sighed.

'_A world full of magic and people still have a hard time getting over the fact that I have purple eyes' _

Speaking of worst fears, Lupin looked like I was his. Honestly, I may be terrifying but normally you have to get to know me first.

Lupin shook his head and quickly averted his eyes "Thank you um?".

"Rosa, Sir, Rosa Everglade" I answered. Once again my teacher looked like I was about to use the killing curse on him. But as quick as it came it was gone.

"Thank you Miss Everglade, Now the household boggart will follow its family wherever they flee. It is said that the boggart crawls into people's beds at night and puts a clammy hand on their faces. Sometimes he strips the bedsheets off them. Sometimes a boggart will also pull on a person's ears. Now who can tell me some simple remedies that are, supposedly, meant to keep a Boggart away".

I soon tuned my teacher out and began day dreaming. Why did he look so shocked about my eyes? He's the teacher for DADA. Shouldn't he be used to seeing weird thing by now? I shook my head to clear it of thoughts like that. I already knew a lot about Boggarts so I needed to prepare myself for double potions with Snape next.

I sighed. '_Should be fun' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>H.T<em>**


	7. Ahhh Insecurities

Potions.

What could I say to describe this lesson. Torture? Numbingly cold? Thick with the smell of potions I would rather not know what they were used for? How about a good class to sleep in?

Personally, I thought that it was a very good answer but Snape, However, did not.

There I was just sitting at my desk next to Flora, our potion brewing gently, as I started to nod off while I was looking into the murky purple liquid. Honestly I didn't know what we were making, I wasn't paying attention to Snape. Then I started to drift off as easily as I could in a loud classroom when. BAM!

Snape goes and whacks me round the head with a stirrer. Great.

I sprung up in my seat, definitely awake now. I felt my face heat up slightly with annoyance as my classmates around me started to laugh. But after a piercing glare, they settled down. Having weird eyes comes in handy sometimes. People tend to get uncomfortable if I stare at them too long. Which is quite awkward because I have a tendency to daydream, so I could just tune back into the real world at any random moment and find out I've been staring at someone, not blinking, for the last five minutes. Also didn't help that I don't back down much. Because you know how looking away is a sign of submission? Yeah I'm stubborn. So I don't look away, except to people I actually respect. So most of my teachers end up looking away before I do. Snape hates that.

And me.

"Please try to stay awake, Miss Everglade" Snape's voice drawled out "It would be nice to see you awake in my lessons for once".

"Well, I am now" I muttered, causing my blonde haired friend to laugh beside me.

Snape's face contorted into a twisted smile, for a moment he reminded me of my Adoptive mother Grace Fairfox. There was something sour about that smile that instantly reminded me of the look Fox Features gives me. The look that always makes it seem like he's chewing a wasp.

Snape's sour grin grew "I do expect you to be awake in detention later on, Everglade".

Now that caught my attention. "What? But, sir, I haven't done anything".

"Five points from Ravenclaw for speaking out of turn" Groans erupted throughout my class. Snape's eyes flashed as he continued. "Well, Dumbledore thought that with Miss. Ravenkey's death, your detention should be forgotten".

"So I don't have detention?".

"No, you do. This is from the time I found you snooping around the corridor after hours with Mr Weasley".

Laughs and comments were thrown around at that statement. If I thought my face was burning earlier, I was wrong. My face felt like it was on fire and I was sure I was as red as mine and Flora's potion.

Wait. Was it supposed to be red?

"Um, Flora?" I asked quietly as we leaned towards the other "We may have a problem".

She raised an eyebrow "May?".

I motioned to the potion and her brown eyes widened as she looked upon the now bubbling, burnt orange substance in our cauldron. She quickly stuck her hand up "Sir?".

He ignored her as he walked over to a pair of Hufflepuff boys and started scolding them about their own potion.

"Sir!"

I kept staring at our potion as it turned to a lighter orange before going yellow and paling. Ok this wasn't meant to happen. I flipped through my potions book, attempting to find a way to reverse it. Nothing came up as the potion started to smoke and boil more, it fading to a pale yellow, almost white colour. I started to pull on my black hair, a habit I've had since I was a child, as it started to get more and more peoples attention.

"Everglade!, Dusk!, What do you think we are doing?" Snape bellowed as he strode over towards us, his steps long and purposeful.

"We don't know, Professor, We were letting it brew and then..well" Flora gestured to the cauldron, that was now overflowing as it bubbled "This happened!".

The liquid was now a burning white and honestly, it didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out what was going to happen.

"It's gonna blow!" The shout came a bit too late. Because no sooner had the words left my mouth, the potion exploded and covered me and Flora, from head to shoulders, in a thick white liquid.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I sighed as I walked into the great hall with a bitter taste in my mouth. I can thank madam Pomphrey for that. When our potion exploded, Flora and I were rushed straight up to the infirmary on claim of serious burns. Yeah right! Sure we had some burns but not class A burns. Snape just wanted me out.

Flora had been let out before I had and she was one to gossip so I knew word had already spread. I sighed as I pulled my winter hat further down over my eyes, my hair tucked inside it. I looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see a brown haired girl, with emerald green streaks running through it, giving me an apologetic look.

So she had told everyone. Great. Just what I needed.. I ignored the looks I got from everyone as I walked towards the Gryffindor table. I sat down beside Harry, opposite the twins, who raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the hat?".

"I was cold" It wasn't exactly a lie, it was snowing a blizzard outside.

"Why not a coat? Or a scarf? Why a hat?"

"Because I like hats, ok?"

Harry seemed to get the point I wasn't in the mood to talk and seemed to move on before he turned to talk to Ron. I didn't mean to be rude but I was on edge about the whole potion thing. Luckily though it looked like the twins had'nt heard the news, which I was grateful for.

"What's eating you?" Fred asked as he pushed a potato round his plate with his fork.

I shook my head "Nothing"

He persisted "Now I know that's not true".

I rolled my eyes "I'm fine, Fred, really. I just had double potions with Snape and I have detention next. I believe I'm allowed to be a bit off!".

The twins, chuckled as the news of my detention reached their ears.

It was a perfectly legit reason but I just didn't want to show them why I was in a bad mood. I started playing with one of the tassels on my hat, absentmindedly. You see the potion that exploded had kinda landed on Flora and I and had kinda dyed our hair, Permanently.

Suddenly, I felt my hat get yanked off my head and my loose curls fell around my face again and cascaded down my back. They were no longer the raven black I was born with but rather, they looked like they had been bleached to a colourless, snow white. My fringe fell in my face but I could still see the shocked looks of my friends.

"So It's bloody true" An annoyingly familiar voice remarked. Malfoy. Great could this get any worse?

"Malfoy" Harry stated as he saw his worst enemy standing with my hat in his hand.

"Aww does the little girl need Potter to stand up for her?" Malfoy shouted, getting the attention of most people in the hall. Yes. Apparently it can always get worse.

I didn't have the patience to deal with him at the moment. So I stood up and faced him, trying to ignore the fact that I came up to just past his eyes. But hey it's not the size of the wolf in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the wolf. Literally. I held out my hand as I looked him straight in the eye "Can I have my hat, please?".

His smirk only seemed to grow "Why? I think this suits you a lot better than that old rats nest you had".

I grit my teeth "I believe I asked politely".

"I believe I don't care".

"Alright, Draco, I don't have time for this can you say what you want and leave please?" My fuse is usually quite long but now, with everyone watching, most gawking at my hair change, I didn't want to cause a scene but Malfoy was sure asking for one.

"Oooh not very friendly hey, Mudblood?" His smile was cruel and my hands balled into fists at my sides, while I grit my teeth at the insult. Behind me I could hear Fred and George stand up.

"That's enough, Malfoy" George stated. Glancing behind me, Both of them stood up together was quite an intimidating sight, both were far taller than Draco.

"Oh look boys" Draco sneered as he looked from me to my best friends "The Mudbloods got some guard dogs". They both burst into snickers.

"Just shove off alright, Malfoy?" Ron sighed as he stood up, closely followed by Harry.

"Yeah, Can't you tell when you're not welcome?".

Draco only sneered, loving the idea of causing me pain. "Oh, I can Potter! I just don't really care" He turned back to me, "It's a shame, With your black hair you looked like that escaped murderer. There goes my hope that the Dementors would mistake you for him, It would be one less Mudblood around to deal with, I'm sure everyone thinks it would have been better if you had stayed petrified last year".

Ouch. Now that hurt. I knew my friends would start to retaliate but I didn't want to see it.

I walked past Draco, snatching my hat as I went, making sure to shove my shoulder into the arm that Buckbeak so 'brutally mauled' that was still in its sling before I walked out of the Great Hall and to detention. Keeping my pale hair hiding my face as I went.


End file.
